1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sealing, adhesives, and applying structural enhancements. Particularly, the invention relates to the field of applying a tape onto a work-piece by using a robot.
2. Background
It is known in the art to employ mastics, foams and expandable materials for sealing cavities and joints between metal, glass, plastic, composites, combinations of these components. Examples of metal components include metal panels such as those used in metal buildings, roofing, pipelines, aircraft, medical instruments, marine, non-automotive equipment and vehicles such as tractors, tractor trailers, golf cars, construction equipment, recreational vehicles, etc, and automotive components, among other applications wherein robot assembly is desirable. In the case of automotive components, metal is typically stamped into a desired configuration and the joint between the stamped metal components, or over/under the metal seam, is sealed (e.g., to control wind, dust, noise, water intrusion, metal bonding, structural reinforcement, and function as an adhesion promoter).
In a typical manufacturing operation, a worker seals, (including adding an adhesive, or a structural material or sound abatement material) a work-piece (e.g., stamped metal part or component), by applying a tape onto the metal component. The worker is required to maneuver a tape (e.g., a sealant) along a non-linear path, and to apply sufficient pressure to the tape in order for the tape to adhere to the underlying metal component (e.g., stamped automotive part). The metal component can also have contours that complicates such tape application. This requires a significant amount of manual dexterity on the part of the worker at various stages, laying down the tape and applying appropriate pressure to the tape in order to ensure that the tape will be fastened securely and function adequately.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the time required to perform these taping operations while retaining, or improving the level of precision of a skilled worker. In addition, it would be an advantage to provide a method of applying tape that is uniform, predictable and reproducible, using an apparatus which is cost-effective.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/087,930, filed Mar. 5, 2002, discloses an applicator and method for applying two-sided adhesive tape between two plastic components; the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.